1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a doctor blade chamber for rotation printing machines having an anilox roll that rotates around an axis during operation, an elongated doctor blade chamber body that limits the ink chamber at least on the side opposite the anilox roll, and at least one supply line through which ink reaches an interior of the ink chamber. Two wedge-like doctor blades can be set to the anilox roll, and two sealing bodies limit the ends of the ink chamber, whereby the sealing surfaces of the sealing bodies are set against the anilox roll. Two first intermediate walls, of which one each is arranged between the dye zone and the respective sealing body, create first chambers on each side of the ink chamber between the sealing bodies and the intermediate walls and at least two ink discharge bores discharge ink from the first chambers.
The task is solved by a doctor blade chamber such as that already described which further includes at least one additional intermediate wall provided between the dye zone of the anilox roll and the first intermediate walls so that at least one additional chamber is created between the first and the additional intermediate walls.
In the mentioned use of several intermediate walls, their penetration probabilities multiply so that less ink enters the first chamber than the second, which is located in closer proximity to the filled ink reservoir.
The use of the at least one intermediate wall in combination with shortened doctor blades has proven to be advantageous. This circumstance is due to the fact that in the operation of doctor blade chambers of the prior art, ink or ink residue creep along the doctor blades, and directly reach the end seal of the doctor blade chamber in this way. The use of doctor blades that end between an intermediate wall and the seal provides a remedy for this problem. The ink, or the ink residue dependent upon whether the blade is the working blade or the locking blade, respectively, then drips off the end of the doctor blades, and is accumulated in the chambers, and is discharged by means of bores, or lines. However, shortened length may be used only if the doctor blade chamber is not tilted toward the shortened doctor blade, because otherwise ink will run off between the end of the shortened doctor blade and the seal.
In this regard it is particularly advantageous that the locking doctor blade is embodied in the described manner. This circumstance is achieved in that the locking doctor blade scrapes off excess, partially dried on ink from the anilox roll. This ink residue is deposited on the exterior of the doctor blade. Especially this ink residue can substantially influence the function of the doctor blade end seals if it gets into the space between the seal and the roll. This possibility does not exist with the use of shortened locking doctor blades, as the ink residue reaches the first or second chamber, and is discharged from there through the bores, or lines, respectively, that are assigned to the respective chambers.
Doctor blade chambers according to the invention are suitable both in the use of an open (atmosphere pressure) and in the use of a closed (ink is under pressure, will possibly be pumped) ink feeding system.
Additional advantageous embodiments and embodiment examples of the invention are found in the additional claims, the subject description, and the drawings.
The individual figures show: